La última noche de los hermanos Heel
by Lerimal00
Summary: Una noche normal para los hermanos Heel, pero intensa para Kyoko y Ren


Página | **11**

_**La última noche de los hermanos Heel **_

_(Fan-Fic del Manga de Yoshiki Nakamura – Skip Beat)_

Después de la reunión con Lory, el estado emocional de Kyoko se había desplomado; la chica sentía una decepción rotunda de su ser. No solo tenía que cargar con la desagradable desgracia de saber que aquel sentimiento que había encerrado en un cofre, y enviado más lejos que "En el mundo vacío" de Yukiteru1, había regresado a ella como un boomerang. Ahora Kyoko también tendría que cargar con que el presidente Lory, conociera la llegada de aquel boomerang, que Kyoko no pudo volver a lanzar.

Desde hace un tiempo Kyoko había creído que se había librado de la sensación, o estado emocional más repulsivo y nauseabundo del mundo, enamorarse. Pero por desdicha quedo atrapada en un hechizo del lado oscuro de Ren.

Por otro lado, el presidente Lory, que desde siempre había sido un obsesionado con todas las cosas relacionadas con el amor, se había interesado desde un principio en la relación de Kyoko y Ren. Le había llegado la brillante idea de convertir la historia de esta relación en un drama, pero gracias a la lentitud de la pareja, no tenia materia suficiente con el cual trabajar. Lory ya conocía los sentimientos de la pareja, los cuales eran correspondidos mutuamente, pero tanto Ren, como Kyoko se privaban de disfrutar la libertad de aceptar sus sentimientos.

―_Bokura nan zenkai naite mo kitto mou ikkai norikoeru. Bukiyou na furishite nigecha dame darou Sonna koto kurai wakaru darou, ima ga saishuukai saigo no chansu shippai shitatte kowakunai. Kanashisa mo setsunasa mo itoshisa mo itsuka iyaserusa...2_ –El celular de Kyoko comenzó a sonar en su bolso, la canción que había elegido como ringtone la saco de su trance mental.

―¡_Moshi, moshi_! 3 –contesto rápidamente, sin ver antes de quien se trataba.

―¡Mogami-kun! ―dijo Lory―. Sé que te dije que Setsu debía tomarse unas vacaciones, pero necesito que esta noche vuelvas a interpretar a Setsu. ―Lory había logrado crear otro escenario para esta pareja, ya había decidido forzarlos para que estuvieran juntos. Con tan solo algunas llamadas Lory podía crear los escenarios más naturales para que esta pareja se encuentre.

―¿Ha pasado algo con Tsuruga-san? ―pregunto Kyoko algo alarmada por la repentina llamada de Lory.

―No, no es nada grabe… ―Lory hace una pausa para no reírse en medio de la conversación y no perder la compostura―. Es solo que, el director me llamo porque quería que los hermanos Heel fueran a la fiesta que había organizado para todos los actores y empleados del set de la película, él quiere hacer esta fiesta para calmar un poco la tensión del set, debido a los últimos enfrentamientos, creyó oportuno hacer esta pequeña fiesta.

―_E...tto_ 4―murmuro Kyoko algo insegura.

―Mogami-kun, sabes que es imposible que Cain Heel vaya solo a una actividad como esa, lo mejor es que lo acompañes. ¡Ahh! No te muevas, el vehículo de la compañía ya te ha localizado, sube para que te puedan arreglar y llevarte junto a Ren.

Así de la nada, frente a los ojos de Kyoko aparece un vehículo de la compañía, apodado por Kyoko como "El coche mágico de Musa". Al entrar al interior de este; se encuentra con Jelly Woods, la responsable de cambiar la apariencia de Kyoko en Sestu. La cálida y eficiencia del trabajo de Jelly es indescriptible, al igual que la magia.

Después de algunas horas Kyoko ya estaba lista; su cabello estaba perfecto, cargaba unos aretes de cruces, también llevaba un vestido corto de lolita gótica, y unas botas negras altas, hasta la rodilla de plataforma.

El vehiculo se detuvo dos esquinas antes llegar al local de la fiesta. Las compuertas del vehiculo se abrieron frente a Ren, quien ya estaba vestido como Cain Heel. Después de agradecer a Jelly, Kyoko se desmonto y se incorpora al lado de Ren.

―¡_Chotto matte5!_ ―grito Jelly al desmontarse también del vehiculo, había olvidado colocarle un accesorio a Kyoko―. Deja me colocarte esto también. ―Jelly coloca una gargantilla plateada en el cuello de Kyoko; la gargantilla estaba unida a un brazalete de cuero, mediante una fina y larga cadenita. Jelly finalizo su trabajo al ajustar el brazalete en la muñeca de Ren.

Los hermanos Heel ya estaban listos, ahora era cuestión de ellos el darle vida a esos personajes.

La pareja de hermanos ya habían llegado a la fiesta; localizaron una mesa en el lugar más sombrío de la estancia, y en el momento en que se sentaron ahí, apareció un camarero y les relleno dos copas con agua, y les informo sobre el bufet. Los demás invitados compartían entre risas algunos comentarios, mientras comían y bebían. Kyoko no sabía si Ren había comido, decidió levantarse y buscar algo para él, antes de irse Setsu le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano, y soltó la cadena de su gargantilla.

Cuando Kyoko se sumergía en el papel de Setsu, en ocasiones no era consciente de que tanto la comprometía su actuación. Ella siempre llevaba sus actuaciones a otro nivel de perfección. Aunque sus sentimientos por Ren, la llegaron a sacar en ocasiones de su personaje, en uno de esos accidentes fue descubierta por Lory. A pesar de que por esto último, su estado emocional había colapsado, sus minis demonios mantenía funcionando su cerebro, y gracias a esto Kyoko podía seguir de pie y trabajando.

―¡Cain-san! ―dijo la joven actriz, cuando le dedico una pequeña reverencia a Ren―. ¿Puedo sentarme? ―dijo Manaka con su cara de hámster angelical, mientras retiraba la silla.

Ren permaneció en silencio, he ignoro a la chica, quien ya se había sentado frente a él. Aunque para el papel de Cain esta chica solo era un estorbo que él debía evitar, Ren no hizo nada para alejarse de ella, ya que le gustaba provocar a la celosa y posesiva Setsu que Kyoko interpretaba, y más aún que no quería perder la oportunidad de volver a consolar a su "hermana", y tenerla atrapada entre sus brazos, ofreciéndole un cálido abrazo, sintiendo su acelerada respiración contra su pecho. Esto era demasiado tentador para Ren, no podía perder la oportunidad de revivir escenas como esas. En ocasiones se sentía culpable por acorralar a Kyoko en escenas como esas, pero no tenia de otra, ya que sus sentimientos por Kyoko lo forzaban a querer estar siempre al lado de ella.

De regreso a la mesa en donde había dejado a su hermano, Setsu con planto en mano se detiene al ver nuevamente a esa insistente chica, tratando de llamar la atención de su hermano, la atención que solo a ella le pertenece. Setsu soltó el plato en la mesa y miro con rabia a la chica; no solo la despreciaba porque fuera parte de su papel como Setsu, ya que también Kyoko se irritaba de solo verla, porque le recordaba a la Kyoko del pasado, aquella que se idiotizaba por la persona que amaba, y solo buscaba la felicidad de ese ser.

―¿Qué hace ella aquí? ―pregunta Setsu, dándole la espalda a Manaka, y mirando fijamente a su hermano, indicándole lo molesta que estaba.

―¿Quién? ―hace una pausa y continua―: ¿Este roedor? ―pregunta Cain al señalar a Manaka.

―¡Estas estorbando aquí, lárgate! ―Setsu hizo un movimiento con su muñeca indicándole a Manaka que se fuera, pero esta se resistió.

―¡_Iie6_! ―dijo Manaka negando también con la cabeza―. Quiero estar aquí con Cain-san.

Lo más racional para Setsu era enredar su mano en el cabello de Manaka y levantarla de la mesa a jalones, pero como ya habían ocurrido tantos enfrentamientos violentos, Kyoko no quiso ocasionar más problemas, así que maquino otro tipo de respuesta que no saliera de la personalidad de Setsu.

―Has lo que quieras ―dijo Setsu, quien se colocó al lado de Cain y se dejó caer sobre las piernas de este, quedando finalmente sentada de lado sobre las piernas de su hermano.

―¡Mmm…! Creo que ya me dio hambre ―murmura Cain en el oído de Setsu.

―Me gusta oír eso ―dice Setsu al acercar el plato con comida hacia ellos―, he traído algunas cosas que sé que te van a gustar. ―Setsu toma del plato un canapé de salmon con forma cuadrada y lo lleva frente a la boca de Cain en espera de que este abra la boca, cuando él la abre, ella inmediatamente deposita con delicadeza el bocadillo.

―¡Alto! Deja de hacerle eso a Cain-san ―Se queja Manaka, quien es completamente ignorada por la pareja de hermanos, mientras que ambos se alimentan mutuamente de las manos del otro.

Setsu nota que han quedado unas migajas en la mejilla de Cain, y muy encantada lame la mejilla de su hermano para quitar las migajas. Manaka muy indignada se levanta bruscamente de la silla y le arroja a Setsu toda el agua de una copa. Setsu se levanta también de la mesa, pero como tiene prohibido armar un escándalo, toma la cadena que antes unía su gargantilla del brazalete de su hermano, y vuelve a engancharla en la gargantilla. Cain entiende el mensaje que le ha enviado su hermana con esa acción y salen los dos de la fiesta, dejando a Manaka petrificada por lo sucedido.

―¡Ponte esto! ―dice Cain al pasarle su chaqueta negra de estilo gótico. Aunque el clima no esta tan frio, no puede negar su naturaleza sobre protectora.

―Se siente bien ―dice Setsu―, es cálida y lo mejor de todo es que desprende tu aroma.

La pareja de hermanos se toma de la mano, y comienzan a caminar sin ningún rumbo fijado, solo dejándose llevar por sus pies. Caminando en silencio, disfrutando cada uno de la presencia del otro. Sufriendo cada uno en su interior por no poder ser honestos con ellos mismos y su corazón.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al cuarto de hotel que compartían como hermanos. Kyoko no había recibido instrucciones para seguir con el papel de Setsu por otro día, solo era hasta esta noche. Ahora solo debía despedirse de su sempai, y abandonar el papel de Setsu, para volver a su realidad; a la Kyoko inestable emocionalmente, que aún no superaba el shock de que aquel repulsivo sentimiento se había liberado de su encierro, y había vuelto hacia ella. E indiscutiblemente el responsable de que aquel cofre se abriera liberando esos sentimientos, era Ren, considerando así a este como el dueño de todo el amor y deseo de amar, que Kyoko alguna vez encero en un cofre y lo tiro lejos de su vista.

―¡A donde crees que vas! ―dijo Ren al ver como Kyoko se quitaba la gargantilla, y se acercaba a la puerta para salir, aunque sabía que debía dejarla ir, su lado egoísta tomo posesión de él. Ren necesitaba estar con ella, su corazón y su cuerpo la demandaba junto a él ― ¿No quieres dormir junto a tu hermano hoy?

Kyoko se sintió algo confusa con las palabras de Ren, y creyó que tal vez su sempai quería seguir probando su actuación, así que se dejó llevar nuevamente por el papel de Setsu. Y una proposición como esa nunca sería rechazada por Setsu.

―¡Nii-san7! ―contesto Setsu al acercarse a su hermano― Tengo que salir a comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno de mañana.

―¿Crees que te dejare salir de la casa a estas horas? ―Cain tomo a su hermana del brazo y la jalo hacia él―: Y peor aún, ¿Sola?

―De todas forma, aún queda algo de pan. ―dijo Setsu un poco irritada, mientras se tiraba a la cama.

―¿Estas enojada? ―Pregunta Cain, sentándose en la cama y recostando finalmente su espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

―¡_Nii-san_, yo quiero que me mates! ―exclamo Setsu, levantándose de la cama y arrodillándose en la misma delante de su hermano. Tomo las dos manos de su hermano y la coloco en su cuello― ¡Ya no quiero vivir en este mundo! ¡Ya no te importo! ¡Lo que quiero es morir! ―Setsu seguía gruñendo delante de su hermano, quien la miraba un poco nervioso y con una mirada triste desgarradora― Y si eres tu quien termina con mi vida, seré muy feliz… morir entre tus brazos, será lo mejor. ―Susurro Setsu al momento en que cerro sus ojos.

―Siempre te he complacido en todos tus deseos y caprichos, pero en este fallere, no porque no te quiera, sino porque no puedo verte morir primero. Tu eres la razón por la que aún sigo en este mundo, además eres lo único que amo y me gusta de este mundo ―Cain hace una pausa y quita sus manos del pequeño cuello de su hermana―. ¿Por qué estás tan molesta conmigo? ¿Por qué quieres destruir lo que más amo?

―¡Ya deja de mentir! ―gruño nuevamente Setsu abriendo sus ojos con rapidez y mirando a su hermano con desprecio.

―¡Dime que te he hecho para que te enojes tanto conmigo! Siento que me apuñalas con tus miradas, y tus palabras desgarran mi corazón.

―_Nii-san_, tú me has hecho sufrir bastante en esta noche ―Setsu se recuesta en la cama, y coloca su cabeza en las piernas de su hermano, quien la recibe con alegría. Cain comenzó a acariciar con sus manos el cabello de su hermana. ― ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando vi a esa mujer contigo? O cuando dejaste que me agrediera de esa forma… No me defendiste, la preferiste a ellas antes que a mí.

―Entonces esa es la razón ―Cain comenzó a reírse en silencio, había provocado los celos de su hermana―, yo creí que a ti te gustaría encargarte de ella personalmente, pero de todas forma fue mi culpa el que ella se quedara en la mesa… no se hablar hámster.

―Lo siento tanto, no quise decirte todas esas palabras tan feas ―se disculpa Setsu, encontrando la mirada de su hermano.

―Te perdono ―dice Cain luego de besar la frente de su hermana.

―Yo también te perdono a ti _Nii-san_.

―¡No! Yo no merezco tu perdón, te hice mucho daño, y tú solo reaccionaste según la situación. Merezco ser castigado ―Cain hace una pausa y mira fijamente a su hermana― ¡Castígame Setsu!

Esa última petición de Cain no solo emociono a Setsu, también Kyoko pudo sentir la intensidad de esas palabras; su corazón latía tan rápido, que el ruido acelerado de sus latidos no la dejaban concentrarse para entrar nuevamente al personaje, tuvo que ser golpeada por sus minis demonios para poder volver a Setsu.

―¿Confías en mí? ―pregunto Setsu al pararse de la cama.

―Como no hacerlo, tú eres la única que puede entenderme completamente ―contesto Cain.

Setsu le indico a su hermano que se recostara por completo en la cama, tomo la cadena que aun colgaba del brazalete de Cain, y enlazo las manos de su hermano con la cadena, para luego amarar está en el respaldo de la cama. Y sentándose encima de él, le exigió:

―¡Dime que le harías a esa chica hámster para vengar mi sufrimiento! ―dijo Setsu.

―Le cortaría el cabello… la entraría en una jaula estrecha; en donde solo habría espacio para una rueda de ejercicio, y la forzaría a correr en la rueda y no le daría agua. ―Cain noto el cambio de humor de su pequeña hermana, la cual no dejaba de imaginarse las escenas que su hermano le contaba, y no paraba de reír a carcajadas, Cain por su lado no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro alegre de su hermana. Continuo con sus propuestas de torturas― Se la daría de comer a Luna8, la vestiré de pez y la venderé a un restaurant de sashimi, se la regalaría a los chicos de _Litchi Hikari Club9_ para que experimenten con ella… ―Cain es interrumpido por las risas de Setsu.

―¡_Ni_... _Nii-san_! ―los comentarios de Cain le han caído tan en gracia, que Setsu necesitaba más concentración de lo habitual para hablar― ¡Ya basta, ya no puedo más! ―se ríe Setsu.

―Entonces ¿Ya he pagado con mi castigo? ―Pregunta Cain.

―¡No! ―la expresión facial y el tono de voz de Setsu cambio de inocencia a travesura― Tengo que volver a dejar mi marca en tu cuerpo, la última ya casi no se ve ―dijo Setsu.

―Adelante ―dice Cain, inclina su cabeza de lado, para dejar su cuello tensado frente a Setsu―, pero no olvides que yo también quiero dejar una marca en ti.

―De acuerdo ―asienta Setsu―, te lo permitiré solo esta vez, tú inicias... ¿Dónde la quieres dejar?

―Me gustaría dejarla por siempre en tu corazón ―dijo Cain.

―Nací con esa marca tatuada en mi corazón, _Nii-san_, yo nací para estar a tu lado y amarte.

―Yo igual ―susurro Cain―. Entonces, esta otra marca la quiero dejar a la vista de todos, quiero que sepan que me perteneces. ―Cain que todavía seguía encadenado al respaldo de la cama, le indico a su hermana que se recostara sobre él, y colocara su cuello a la altura de la boca de él.

Ren había salido totalmente de su papel, mantenía a Cain en un segundo plano. Le encantaba actuar junto a Kyoko, pero últimamente se le había hecho algo difícil concentrarse completamente, gracias a sus sentimientos incontrolables por Kyoko, lograba ponerse nervioso junto a ella. Estaba consciente de que se estaba aprovechando de la situación y de la inocencia de la joven, pero le era inevitable sentir aquel deseo de estar junto a ella y tener cualquier tipo de contacto físico.

Enfrente de la boca de Ren se encontraba el pálido y delicado cuello de su amada, desde un principio su intención no era colocar aquella marca de beso en su cuello, él la quería colocar en su pecho, debajo de su cuello. Así que cuando Setsu bajo su cuerpo para darle alcance a los labios de su hermano. Ren saco sus piernas de debajo del cuerpo de Kyoko y la atrapo en un tipo de llave con las piernas, Kyoko se sintió algo acorralada y sorprendida, pero se negaba a salir del personaje. Ren paseo la punta de su lengua por el cuello de Kyoko, hasta llegar al pecho de Kyoko, en donde se alojó, beso por un rato ese lugar con ternura, luego chupo con mucha obstinación el lugar, hasta dejar una pequeña hemorragia debajo de la piel de Kyoko, obteniendo así la dichosa marca.

―¡_Mizu10_! ―gritaban los minis demonios de Kyoko, todo se estaba incendiando; el interior de Kyoko estaba en llamas, Kyoko estaba paralizada sobre Ren, había vuelto a caer en un estado de trance, y sus minis demonios trataban de hacerla salir lo más rápido posible, pero era imposible ya que todo se incendiaba.

Cuando Ren la libero de la llave, por puro reflejo Kyoko se levando despacio, y sin hacer ruido alguno entro en el baño y se encerró.

―Creo que fue demasiado para ella ¿Qué he hecho? ―pensó Ren aun encadenado al respaldo de la cama.

―¡El incendio ya está controlado, vuelvan todos a sus puestos! ―gritaba continuamente uno de los minis demonios de Kyoko.

―_Gomen nasai11_, ya encontramos como sacarla… vuelvan a sus puestos ―dijo uno de los minis demonios de Kyoko, con la ropa toda sucia de grasa, la cara llena de polvo negro y un casco protector en las manos ― regresamos en; _san, ni, ichi, zero12_…

El corazón de Kyoko latía fuertemente, temía que su sempai pudiera escucharlo. Kyoko se sentía como toda una cobarde, había huido de la batalla y no se atrevía a dar la cara, no dejaba de imaginarse a Ren diciéndole que era una pervertida, una chica mezquina y una estúpida por volver a tener esos sentimientos, y peor aún, tener eso sentimientos hacia él. Era como si hubiera fallado a esa promesa que le había hecho sobre proteger su pureza, como si no tuviera ni un poco de fuerza de voluntad.

Kyoko se concentró en analizar la situación actual, y comenzó a pensar con calma. Identifico que su deseo de convertirse en la mejor actriz de Japón, al nivel de su sempai, era lo más importante para ella, entendió que aquel sentimiento tan infame que había regresado a ella, no se alejaría tan pronto. Así que lo más recomendable era subordinar sus sentimientos por Ren por debajo de su sueño de ser la mejor actriz de Japón. Podría simplemente aprender a utilizar este sentimiento en su actuación, pero eso le costaría algo de tiempo, el cual ahora no le sobraba, ya que debía volver como Setsu lo más rápido posible, y resolver el gran error que cometió por abandonar el personaje. Después de mirarse al espejo Kyoko salió del baño.

―Es hermoso ―dijo Setsu al salir del baño.

―¿Qué es hermoso? ―pregunto Cain con un tono de celos.

―Esta marca ―respondió Setsu, mientras rosaba la base de cuello con su mano derecha, indicando la ubicación de la marca.

―¿Recuerdas lo que significa? ―pregunto Cain.

―Claro ―contesto Setsu, al tirarse nuevamente sobre su hermano encadenado, pero esta vez más lejos de su boca―. Esta marca es prueba del el deseo que tienes de poseerme.

―Mmm… ―hace una pequeña pausa― Creo que es tu turno de mostrarme tu deseo de poseerme ―dijo Cain al mirar a su hermana fijamente.

―Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.

Setsu levanto el T-shirt de su hermano hasta sus axilas, luego con sus manos acaricio el pecho desnudo de su hermano, y sintió como este se estremecía debajo de ella. Setsu dejo claro su deseo de poseer a su hermano, al llenar toda el área desnuda de marcas, hasta en la pelvis desarropada de su hermano dejo algunas cuantas.

―Setsu… ya basta ―se quejaba Cain debajo del cuerpo de su hermana, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más, Ren estaba luchando nuevamente para mantener a Cain, ya que el protegería a su hermana hasta de él mismo, pero Ren no podría controlarse a ese nivel de excitación―. Por favor detente ya ―Susurro Cain entre quejidos.

―Uno solo y ya ―dijo muy encaprichada.

Setsu volvió a renovar, con las mismas técnicas, aquella marca que días atrás había dejado cerca del hombro de su hermano, dejando nuevamente la marca de una mordida en su hombro.

―Y no creas que con esto he acabado con mi castigo ―dijo la joven al acostarse al lado de su hermano y tenderle una mano en forma de abrazo.

―No tienes intensiones de desencadenarme, ¿Cierto? ―Cain suspira y se acomoda para dormir.

―Si te libero no sería un castigo, no lo crees _Nii-san_ ― dijo Setsu al apagar la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche.

Ren le daba gracias a la habilidad de Kyoko, porque si no lo hubiera dejado encadenado, otra historia se contara. Aunque ella fuera una reina hada llena de ingenuidad caería atrapada en la seducción del Emperador de la noche, como había apodado Kyoko esa parte de la personalidad de Ren.

El corazón de Kyoko volvió a latir fuertemente, pero ella no se preocupó por ese sonido tan acelerado, tan solo se concentró en disfrutar de su recompensa; en sentir a Ren tan cerca de ella, compartir el mismo cobijo y sentir esa atmosfera de protección y cariño, la cual entendía ella que era de Cain para Setsu, aunque en realidad sea para ella de parte de Ren.

En la mañana, cuando Ren despertó desencadenado; noto que Kyoko ya no estaba en la cama, ni en la habitación. Kyoko había salido muy temprano para tener tiempo de arreglarse para la escuela. Pero no se fue sin antes dejar en la mesa el desayuno de Ren, y café en la cafetera.

Ren sentía un ligero dolor en las muñecas, la cadenita le había dejado marcas en cada mano, no se habían inflamado debido a Kyoko, quien le puso una crema antinflamatoria que encontró en el botiquín del baño. Ren tomo una ducha refrescante, y cuando comenzó a vestirse paseo sus manos por todos los lados por donde Kyoko lo toco.

En la mesa, junto a su desayuno, Ren encontró una nota de Kyoko; en donde ella se disculpaba por el maltrato físico que le había proporcionado, Ren se rio al leer la nota por segunda vez. Tomo su desayuno en silencio, cuando termino se levantó de la mesa, y dejó caer la taza de café al suelo, los trozos de la taza se esparcieron por toda la habitación. Ren sintió un peso menos en sus hombros, romper aquella taza había ayudado a Ren a liberar la rabia que llevaba por no poder ser sincero, y confesar le sus sentimiento a la mujer que ama.

La taza no fue lo único que Ren rompió esa mañana; él desgarró todos los cuadros de la habitación, lazo la lámpara al televisor, rompió todos los espejos y platos, tiro al suelo todos los estantes, y destruyo todos los bombillos. Quedando así a oscuras en la habitación, iluminado solo por la claridad que traspasaba las cortinas. Ren entro en un estado de meditación en una esquina de la habitación; sobre si debía seguir auto castigándose con no permitirse amar a Kyoko por los errores que cometió en el pasado, seguir pagado por esos pecados y negarse a la felicidad. ¿Por qué debía ser tan cruel consigo mismo?

FIN

1 Amano Yukiteru (El primer), es el protagonista masculino del manga Mirai Nikki.

2 Fragmento de la canción Namida por 2BACKKA.

3 Expresión utilizada para contestar el teléfono en Japón, equivalente a un "Hola", "Alo", o "Bueno".

4 Es una muletilla; equivalente a cuando decimos "Ehh…", arrastrando el sonido de la vocal, o cuando decimos "Mmm…".

5 Significa, "Espera por favor".

6 Significa "No" en japonés, en otros contexto puede obtener otros significados, pero en este Fic lo usaremos solo para referimos a la palabra "No".

7 Significa "Hermano mayor".

8 La gata del anime y manga, Sailor Moon.

9 Es un Manga basado en unos chicos psicópatas que conforman un club para la creación de inteligencia artificial, y lo que hacen para la creación y conformidad de su robot no tienen límites. (Descripción pobre para un manga tan intenso)

10 Significa "Agua".

11 Significa "Perdón"

12 Conteo regresivo a partir del 3, hasta el 0.


End file.
